She Said  He Said
by x-La vie en rose-x
Summary: First DM fic! PWP Set post S5 E8. A bit of fluff for this endearing disfunctional couple.
1. Chapter 1

**She Said - He Said  
>AN: Just very recently discovered Doc Martin (watched the 4 series over a period of 5 days) and it's safe to say I'm in love with Martin Clunes. This is my first DM fic. Set the evening at the end of S5 E8.  
>Not Beta'd. Mistakes my own.<br>****Don't own Doc Martin no matter how many times I wish on stars.  
><strong>**Hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 1

'I love you,' she said. He stared at her from the sofa.

'I just, I didn't say it before and I wanted you to know,' she continued her head cocked to the side shyly.

'I mean, I know you know... but I just wanted to...say...it.'

'Thank you,' he said as his expression softened.

A small smile graced her lips realising that that was the most she was going to get from him. After all, he already said it '_twice_.'

There was an awkward pause that always frequented their conversations. So she blurted out the obvious to fill the silence, 'James is asleep,' motioning in the direction of the room upstairs.

'Yes, I gathered. I don't hear him crying.'

'I was just wondering if you...I was wondering if you wanted to... erm... just spend some...time together tonight,' tilting her head to the side in question.

'That sounds pleasant.'

'Time away from the baby,' her fingers twisting in and out.

'Yes.'

'Parent free time...just the two of us...' her eyebrows rose as she bit her lip.

'Right. That's good. Would you like to sit on the sofa with me and we'll spend some time together?'

She was getting frustrated with her lack of clarity and his thickness of skull.

'Martin, am I to spend the night here... tonight?' trying to be as blunt as possible.

'That would be suitable given James is already asleep.'

She took a breath, 'OK, I don't have anything to change into for bed. Maybe I should go on a clothes run to get some of my things.'

'That won't be necessary.'

Her stomach flipped at the implications. Her mind conjuring an array of meanings. She held her breath.

'You left behind your dressing gown, and a top and bottom set. I have a supply of toothbrushes and other toiletries,' her heart fell. 'I'm sure those will suffice for now.'

Exasperated, 'Erm...okay just give me a minute.'

She crept back upstairs as quietly as she could. She contemplated the noise level that her rummaging would inflict and the potential of waking James. She opened the closet and with the first creek of the door she stopped as her son's little body stirred. Holding her breath she scanned the room. There on the bed, crisply laid out, and very possibly starched, were Martin's pajamas. It took all of two seconds to decide what she was going to do.

**Please review. Another chapter coming up if wanted. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh thank you so much for the kind reviews and warm welcome to the fandom. Much appreciated. Don't hate me but this is a FLAN story... hence the title. :P Now let's get the Doc's perspective on things which, by the way, was quite the challenge. I hope I did him justice. **

**Martin-**

Her voice alerted him to her. _So lovely_...he thought. Her beautiful hair swept back to accentuate her lovely glowing face, the soft cardigan draping her shoulders, her frock hugging her small waist. Yes, she was so lovely to look at; to be with.

He was, of course, taken a back by her loving words, he always would be. He would never understand her feelings towards him. And him, being the emotionally cripple of a man that he was, thanked her for the sentiment.  
>She smiled genuinely, she was always genuine with him, always honest. And at that moment all was right in his world.<p>

The silence was quite loud in the room though it didn't really bothered him. Silence was a familiar tune; his preferred music.  
>He was, after all, a man of few words and when those words were spoken he was always concise and to the point. He was always content with his short and blunt conversations. He didn't like small talk anyway. Unlike with most people, talking made him more uncomfortable than silence. Speaking never really went over well with him. His thoughts and his mouth never seemed to co-operate when it came to Louisa, thinking one thing and saying another. Yes, he liked the silence. It kept him out of trouble.<p>

Louisa stated James' current sleeping condition and declared, in a very flustered manner, that she wanted to spend time with him.  
>He, of course, was more than happy to accept offering her a place on his sofa.<p>

Then she asked if she should spend the night. He was elated to say the least. He admitted to himself that despite her snoring he liked having her next to him sharing his bed. She was warm and comfortable to lay next to. He felt somehow complete with her and James there in his home...in _their_ home.

Now that she was there in their home he didn't want her to leave to gather things from her house. He wanted to spend the _entire_ evening in her company, not missing a moment. When they separated she had left a few items of clothing behind. He did intend to give them back to her however the topic never arose in their limited conversations... a.k.a. rows. The fact that the clothing still held a faint scent of her may have also been a factor of keeping them but she didn't need to know that.

And now that she was back he knew he had to work harder to keep her with him. He hoped he would be able to meet her needs.

She left his space and he returned to his article of _'Surgeons Over Seas Assessment of Surgical needs', _looking ever forward to an evening sitting on the couch with Louisa.

**Oh, poor clueless Martin. Please review. The next chapters are just about polished and ready to post. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I assumed the fic world knew what FLAN meant. Silly me. :P I means same chapter, FLipped Narrative. Here's a slightly longer chapter this time. Enjoy. :)**

_**Louisa~ **_

She stood in the door way. He was still sat there with his furrowed brow in concentration on his medical journal. He looked so serious all the time. Which made sense because...he was. But there were moments she knew reserved just for her when the crease between his eyes softened. That was when she loved him most. She loved it when he would stumble on his words and try to back track with no amount of hope, ultimately becoming flustered. Oh, how he was utterly adorable when flustered. His manner endeared him to her. His brief moments of vulnerability when the chinks in his armor were revealed showed her the man she loved; the man she didn't want to live without.

She didn't alert her presence to him at first, she just wanted to watch without him aware. Watch his calm, collected, serious manner. Because she knew when he saw what she was wearing he was going to get extremely adorable.

The soft blue cotton hung loose over her small frame reaching a few inches above the knees. She reserved the right to keep the top button undone...and the second one as well.  
>'Martin?'<p>

'Hmm?' he replied not looking up from his reading.

She said his name again to steer his eyes away from the words on the page to the woman in his pajama top.

When he did his eyes blinked and opened wider than usual. His eyebrows were arched in a surprised sort of look whilst his lovely full lips parted slightly and then closed swallowing, eyes firmly fixed on her attire...well, _his _attire.

She spoke, 'I didn't want to wake James searching for my things. I hope you don't mind.'  
>He didn't respond.<p>

'It was laying on the bed.'  
>Still no answer.<p>

'It's quite soft and warm actually.'  
>Rubbing the fabric waiting for him to speak.<p>

'Didn't think it would be so...'  
>Her one sided conversation was wearing thin.<p>

'I can go take it off.'

'No!' he almost shouted. 'It's fine...it's good..you can borrow it. I have plenty more.'

So adorable, she thought smiling.  
>'OK. Thank you, Martin.'<p>

Her fingers grasped the edges of the too long sleeves in nervous anticipation of the something she longed for and the something she wasn't sure would actually happen again in this house.  
>She didn't think she had to be more clear. She was standing in front of him very nearly naked but this was Martin, he didn't always grasp the obvious.<p>

She could verbalize her intentions, _'Martin, will you go to bed with me?' _...scratch that, he would take that quite literally and they would likely end up in the same situation they'd been in for the past months, lying in bed together, each on their respective sides, him touching her in the middle of the night only by accident, apologising profoundly.  
><em><br>'Martin will you make love with me?' _sounded a bit desperate and as much as she loved him he would make love with her but he would make it clinical, like it was his duty as a partner and her being the mother of his child. She wasn't expecting him to rip her top off and pin her to the nearest wall, as much as she wanted him to, however, she did hope her actions and few words were a sign to him that she wanted a more physical relationship; that she needed that side to the relationship to keep her sane; to have another aspect of their life together that she didn't have to worry about. Because she knew they were compatible in the bedroom...

under the sheets...

unbuttoned and...

pant less...

So there they were, she stood and he sat for what seemed like ages until they both spoke at the same time.

'Would you..'  
>'I'll just be..'<p>

She gestured toward him, 'Would you like to join me?' he asked.

'Yeah, just...I'll be...just a minute.'

She turned to the kitchen and just stood there to catch her breath. She moved to the sink running the water placing her hands in the stream. She didn't know why she was washing her hands she just needed a moment to collect her thoughts; to calm down and just breathe. She knew he took things slowly; another thing she loved about him, his apparent respect for her. Though she wondered of if he hid behind his proper attitude towards her as a woman because he was just too bloody scared to do anything more. Fear of rejection, maybe? Fear of... who knows? He didn't have to be afraid of her. She was ready and willing. And now she wished he would just have the courage for once to make a move, put forth the effort to show her that he desires her. A woman needs some sort of reassurance especially one that recently gave birth. So there she was, standing at the sink, the soap sliding from her skin creating tiny bubbles slipping down the drain, feeling emotionally exhausted from the day...when she felt his presence behind her.

**Please review. They help motivate me to write. ;)**


End file.
